Flash (Wally West)
|-|Flash= |-|Kid Flash= Summary Wally West is a speedster, the original superhero known as Kid Flash and the third character known as The Flash. His mentor was the second Flash, Barry Allen, who took him on as a side-kick after accidentally duplicating an experiment that had given him powers. Iris West, his aunt, is married to Barry. As a member of the Flash Family he has also worked with the other Flashes, Jay Garrick and Bart Allen. Wally's wife is Linda Park and he has two children with her, Jai and Iris. West first became Flash after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but he has been working alongside the other three since the events of The Flash: Rebirth. He is a founding member of the Teen Titans and a member of the Justice League of America. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''normally, '''4-B with Infinite Mass Punch, Can negate durability by phasing Name: Wally West, Kid Flash, The Flash Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Originally early teens, currently somewhere in his twenties Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Phasing, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can vibrate molecules), Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can lend his speed to others, as well as steal other people's speed), Time Travel, Can create a tornado while running, Dimensional Travel, His body generates electricity, Energy Projection, Regeneration (Low), Martial Arts Attack Potency: Unknown normally (His kick hits with the mass of a small moon), Solar System level with Infinite Mass Punch (His punch would generate that much energy, Damaged a character who had the same durability as Superman, His fist hits like a white dwarf star), Can negate durability by phasing Speed: Massively FTL+ (Over three sextillion times faster than the speed of light, Up to twenty-three tredecillion times faster than light by stealing speed, Should be far faster than Wonder Woman, who can move at least fifty-two quintillion times faster than light, Breaks the "time barrier", Has an entire fight with Zoom in only a picosecond, Deactivates Mirror Master's gun in a picosecond, Has raced past the Big Bang and the universe imploding, Moves at over one hundred thousand miles in a second. Light moves at 186,000 miles per second, Can react to electrons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Class XPJ with Infinite Mass Punch Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless, as long as he has access to the speed force Range: Melee, Higher with his powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Wally West has a college education, mastery of the Speed Force, has many years of experience fighting all kinds of enemies. Weaknesses: Cannot steal speed from enemies that gain their speed via Time Manipulation of Time Stop, Speed Force users can be destroyed if they use it excessively Feats: * Could absorb the kinetic energy of an entire planet. * His Speed Steal can slow opponents down so much that it takes them a hundred years to blink. * Stole Amazo's speed. * Cancels a twister. * Can punch 100 times in a second. * Can punch 1,000 times in a second. * Can punch 2,000 times in a second. * Can punch 21,000 times in a minute. * Light has trouble keeping up with him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Infinite Mass Punch: Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Relativistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed (His control over his powers and the Speed Force is so great, that he can choose to ignore these relativistic effects if he wishes to). Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. With this ability, he was able to knock out a Martian as durable as Superman from Mount Rushmore to the plains of Africa, all with one devastating punch. * Phasing: The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses, Wally can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. * Speed Lend/Steal: Wally is able to lend or steal speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Superman or Inertia effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. This ability is so great, that he once took the speed from the entire planet, and its population, including the very fast beings such as Superman, Jay Garrick, etc. * Time Travel: Wally West has shown to be able to traverse time with his own powers, unlike the other speedsters. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Super Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Wind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Energy Users